Oh My Love
by ZebraBow
Summary: AU/AH Caroline is somewhat of a walking disaster. When she collides with headstrong corporate lawyer Niklaus Mikaelson, sparks fly. They don't see eye to eye on much. Especially when it concerns his daughter Ella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

By ZebraBow

Authors Note: My first multi-chap Klaroline. Hope you all like it. It's going to take a couple of chapters to get the ball rolling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the other copy righted things you might recognize. I am not claiming ownership to anything except the plot line and the OCs in this story.

* * *

.

.

.

_**All my life I wish broke mirrors**_

_**Instead of promises**_

_**Because all I see**_

_**Is a shattered conscious **_

_**Staring right back at me**_

_**.**_

"Come on, you owe!" Katherine hissed at her. Her long perfectly curled brunette hair shook as she talked.

"Puh-lease, giving me the extra bear claw yesterday is not the same thing as this." Caroline nudged her head towards her living room where a young girl was watching a rerun of Spongebob. "I don't understand why you can't watch her. I have a full day today."

When Caroline Forbes woke up that morning, her plans for the day ahead consisted of lounging around her newly redecorated townhome and catching up on old copies of Vogue and Cosmo. She had just gotten through her second magazine when her doorbell rang. While mumbling about why door to door salesman even existed, she opened the door grudgingly. Of course only her best friend Katherine Mikaelson would be awake before noon on a perfectly good Saturday dressed to the nines like she stepped off the runway with a little girl in tow.

"I know what your Saturdays consist of. And by the size of the stack of magazines, it looks like you don't have anything much to do today." Katherine gave a long pointed look at the blonde. Wrinkling her nose she added, "Plus you know I don't like kids."

Caroline deadpanned, "Kat, you teach kindergarten. If you don't like kids, I would seriously consider a change in career."

"Please Care! I really need you to step in today."

Well, it was a rare sight to see the brunette grovel. She must have really needed to do something today. Caroline arched her eyebrow. She was intrigued. "Are you sure no one else can watch her?"

"Her father has an important meeting today. Their nanny has gone upstate to see some family. And you know that Rebekah is still on her honeymoon with Stefan."

"Well, what about Elena? She is an amazing mom. I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking care of her for just a couple of hours." Caroline tried to reason with Katherine. She had a dismal history with children. Ever since her first and only time at babysitting – with the appropriately named _Hell_er triplets – she had avoided being alone with children.

"Alex has the flu. And to top it all off, Damon is convinced he also has the flu. And you know that a neurotic Damon is way worse than a sick child." Katherine grabbed her friends hands and squeezed it. "Please Care! You're the only one available - well other than Jeremy. And I'm sure my darling brother-in-law, would stake me if I left his daughter with my stoner brother."

Caroline took a minute to think it over. Katherine seemed really desperate and the magazines weren't going anywhere. "Okay fine. But if her father is so strict, will he be okay if his child is left with a complete stranger."

"You're not a stranger. You're my best friend. He won't even find out. Just make sure that you feed her and make sure that she is in one piece when you give her back." Katherine gave a quick hug. "Thanks babe!"

"Geez Kat! Well, thanks for the hug." She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "What's so important today? Got an appointment with a doc – finally checking out your multiple personality problems?"

Normally Katherine would have hit her back with a copyrighted bitchy Kat comment, but now she looked flustered and bit her lip. After being best friends for the better part of a decade, Caroline knew that Kat was nervous about something. She wouldn't be nervous – unless – she hit the nail on the head. "You are going to see a doctor!" Caroline pointed an accusatory finger at her friend.

Katherine didn't meet her eyes which was a big red flag. "Well, I am going to see a doctor." She paused and took a breath. "I think I should tell someone. It's been driving me crazy. And I haven't told Elijah yet – so you have to keep it hush-hush. I am seeing a doctor – an obstetrician."

Caroline gasped and hugged her friend hard. "Oh my god, I'm so excited. Should we start preparing for a little suit wearing brunette bundle of joy any time soon?"

Katherine swatted her friends shoulder. "Gee thanks Care! I _might_ be - key word on the might. I don't know. I've just been really nauseous and craving pickles all the time. And I remembered that Elena was craving them when she was expecting. And I just thought that since we are twins maybe we would have the same symptoms of pregnancy."

"Woah Kat! Stop rambling - I understand. Everything is going to be okay here. You just get along to your appointment and keep thinking happy thoughts. Remember happy thoughts make a happy baby and if the baby is even remotely half like you, it's already got a hellish personality."

Katherine laughed before giving her another hug. "It feels so good to get that off my chest." She stepped out of the doorway before turning around. "Oh before I forget, she has an art class at five at the museum. Her dad will pick her up and no one will ever be the wiser."

"Got it. Now waddle along and keep my future godchild happy." Caroline smiled as she watched her best friend walk away. Nowadays it seemed like everyone was moving on with their lives. Well, everyone expect her. At least today she could keep her thoughts occupied with her new guest. For the next few hours, Caroline could pretend that everything was normal and she wasn't on the path for spinsterhood.

* * *

"So your name is Ella right?"

"Yup," she replied without removing her eyes from the plasma screen tv. She had moved on to an old rerun of Hannah Montana.

"So what do you like to do Ella?" Caroline inquired. She had to keep the kid occupied for a couple of hours and even though she would have liked to, she wasn't going to stoop so low as to leave her in front of the tv.

"I am not supposed to talk to strangers," Ella mumbled back.

Caroline huffed in mild annoyance; looked like her anal-retentive aunt had taught her well. "Hi, my name is Caroline. And besides I'm not a stranger silly. I'm best friends with your Aunt Kat. Besides, I am friends with your Aunt Rebekah."

Ella's eyes grew wide, "You know Aunt Bek? Isn't she the best?"

"Yup. We're just a pair of old chums." Okay, so she might have lied a little bit. Swallowing the rising bile, "She's so great!" And cue involuntary eye roll.

"She always takes me to get ice cream. My dad doesn't like it that much. She calls him Mr. Grumpy behind his back. But she promised me not to tell anyone. Uh-oh, you won't tell him will you Caroline?"

Caroline smiled, "I promise I won't Ella."

"Pinkie swear?" she held out her little finger.

She smiled at the innocence of the child. Wrapping her finger around the child's, "I promise. If I you like ice cream so much, I'm going to get you a bowl."

"Okay," Ella smiled and turned her attention back to the television screen.

Caroline looked at the clock and saw that it was half past three. Maybe she could dig up that old box of cards that she had stored away somewhere and play a round of Go Fish to pass the time with her new friend. She opened her fridge and frowned in dismay. Other than a half empty bottle of champagne and suspiciously moldy block of cheese, it was entirely empty. Thank God she kept the freezer compartment full to the brim with various flavors of ice cream.

She grabbed her favorite – Nutty Choco Vanilla – and placed generous scoops into the two bowls. "Here you go Ella," she said giving the young girl a bowl and a spoon. "It's my favorite. Hope you like it."

"Thank you," she took a scoop of ice cream and ate it. "This is so yummy. I've never had this flavor before. Aunt Bekah usually makes me get plain flavors like Vanilla and she usually yells at the ice cream man."

Caroline hummed in agreement. "So, what's this show about? Is that girl supposed to be the pop star in disguise?"

"Yeah, she's a secret pop star. But she has to keep up the secret because –" Ella started coughing mid-sentence.

Caroline turned and looked at the young girl. "Are you alright Ella? Oh my god, is that hives? Are you allergic to nuts?" Of course, it would make sense that she would nearly kill the first child that she had babysat for in nearly a decade.

"I've got to get you to the hospital. Don't worry Ella. Everything is going to be alright." She reassured the wheezing child. "It's going to be alright," she softly reassured herself as she grabbed the car keys.

* * *

"Help, I need a doctor!" Caroline stormed the emergency room of the hospital. Ella was cradled in her arms. During the short car trip she had stopped wheezing, but the hives had spread to her arms and covered the whole extent of her face.

"Somebody please help me," she was to the point of tears. She didn't have a lot of medical knowledge, but common sense told her that the small girl should not be unresponsive for so long.

"What happened?" a nurse stopped and asked her.

"She's allergic – she had some nuts – please help her," Caroline pleaded. Ella was starting to stir in her arms.

"Ok. We need a gurney in here," the nurse told one of the attenders, "case of child anaphylaxis coming through. Get the doctor and prepare the epi-shot."

The nurse placed Ella on the gurney. Caroline felt like everything was going way too fast. It felt like just a few minutes ago she was talking to Ella in her cozy little living room. She also felt incredibly stupid. She should have asked if she was allergic.

Caroline walked along with the gurney to a hospital room. Ella was muttering things in her half-conscious state, "It hurts."

Caroline felt her heart constrict. She knew that she was at fault here. "Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry. But everything is going to be okay."

Ella started crying, "My throat hurts. I want my daddy."

Caroline soothed her hair. "I'm right here sweetie. I'm not going anywhere."

A brunette haired female doctor entered the room. "We need to give her a shot of adrenaline. And could you please sign this waiver and fill out these forms."

"Okay, go ahead." Caroline watched as they gave Ella the shot in her upper arm. "Will she be fine now?"

The doctor smiled at Ella, "She's been a very brave girl. I'm Dr. Fell by the way, but call me Meredith. And we will have to keep her here for a few hours to see if she has any delayed reactions. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Caroline let out a sigh of relief. "She had some ice cream with nuts in it. I just – I didn't…" She stumbled over her words. How in the world was she going to explain this one?

Meredith smiled, "Don't worry it happens. But most parents tend to carry epi-pens with them in case something like this happens."

"Oh, I'm not –"

"Looks like she's waking up," the nurse stated. Dr. Fell turned to assess Ella. Caroline's worry lessened a bit when she noticed that most of the inflammation had gone down.

"Water please," her voice sounded croaky like as if she had the world's worst sore throat.

The nurse handed her a cup of water which Ella drank eagerly. "You've been a very brave girl. Haven't you?" She looked towards Caroline and stated, "Now, if you could please fill out the form miss. We can't discharge her without them."

"Of course, thank you so much - both of you," Caroline gave them a grateful smile.

"Just doing our job," Dr. Fell said. "And you rest okay little missy."

Caroline watched the two leave with a thankful feeling before turning towards the little girl in the hospital bed. Ella had fallen asleep and Caroline could feel the bubble of guilt about to burst in her stomach. She would have a lot of explaining to do. Looking at the forms in her hand, she realized that she knew almost nothing about Ella other than her name. Grabbing her phone, she dialed her best friend's number.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson massaged his forehead in annoyance. After a long day of going over contracts for the new merger, he was more than ready to go home. Of course having both parties not give even an inch in comprise led to most of his headache. The other part came from Elijah constantly calling him asking if he had seen Katherine. According to his dear older brother, the last person to see Katherine was Klaus. He vaguely remembered his sister-in-law collecting his daughter in the morning before he left for work.

His pounding headache had left him in a worse for wear mood. He was more than ready to go see his favorite girl. He smiled as he began to pack up his briefcase. Today was Saturday which meant that Ella would have gone for her art class. She would show him a new painting – mostly paint splatter very reminiscent of the early abstract period – and tell him about her day with Aunt Kat. Putting the keys into the ignition, he started driving towards the museum.

* * *

Katherine Mikaelson had never been fond of children. Even when she was younger, she had looked at her baby brother with a type of mild disgust when her twin couldn't contain the glee of being an older sister. Still, she couldn't ignore the surge of pride and protectiveness that came when the doctor confirmed what she had been suspecting for a few days now.

She held her hands to her stomach and smiled. She probably looked ridiculous, but nothing could bring her down. Her baby – Elijah's baby – was probably not bigger than her hand, but she already felt like a mom. Walking with a new found air of confidence, she walked towards her car.

Looking at her phone, she did a double take. 42 missed calls and 16 voice mails. Most of them were from Elijah – she hadn't told him what she was going to do today. No point in giving him false hope. She knew that he wanted to be a father more than anything. He had been dropping little hints over the past year about starting a family, but she hadn't felt ready. Now, she knew for sure. She might be nervous, but she was more than ready.

She pressed play and listened to the voice mails as she walked across the parking lot towards her car. The first few were from Elijah. He was going from mildly concerned to starting a search party. She skipped one of his and went to the next one which was oddly from Klaus.

"Kat, what I would like to know is where my daughter is? She never showed up for her class and I would like to know what you two are up to. Call me back immediately."

Katherine looked at her phone in a peculiar expression. Maybe Caroline had gotten side tracked and forgotten to take her for the class. Her phone played the next voice mail.

"Hey Kat. It's Care. I've called you a million times. I'm at the ER – with Ella. Kat, I screwed up… But she's fine now. Um, just call me when you get this."

She stood in shock as she finished listening to the message. Oh shit.

**Because**_** it came **_

_**Down like a Tidal Wave**_

.

.

.

* * *

Authors Note: So what do you think? Review and let me know.

Kudos to anyone who can guess the song.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By ZebraBow

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any other copyrighted things mentioned in this story.

.

.

.

_**You come around**_

_**And the armor falls **_

_**Pierce the room**_

_**Like a cannonball**_

.

"I'm so sorry," Caroline said as Katherine rushed into the room like a tornado. It had been a while since she had left the message for her best friend. A part of her wondered how much trouble she was in.

"How is she? Is she alright?" Katherine asked gesturing to the sleeping form in the hospital bed. The huge blankets dwarfed the small child and her heart constricted when she saw Ella.

"Yeah, she's been asleep for a while now. The doctor said everything is alright. She's in the clear and we can leave after she wakes up."

"Hmm," Katherine turned and surveyed her blonde friend, "and how about you? Are you alright?"

Caroline mustered a weak smile, "A little shaken."

Kat teased, "Geez Care, I knew you were bad with kids. But I didn't think you would almost kill her. Remind me to never let you babysit again."

Caroline let out a little breath of air she didn't even realize she was holding in. "So, you're not mad?"

The brunette let out a laugh. "I have to admit. I was a little bit mad when I first heard your message, but you know that I can never stay mad at you." She tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear and gave a grin, "Besides, I've put you through worse."

Caroline smiled back, "Are you talking about that body I helped you hide back in college?"

Kat playfully pushed her shoulder, "Hey! I thought we swore never to talk about that incident ever again."

"All I remember was being plastered, but seriously. I need your help. Even though Ella is alright now, they won't discharge her until I fill out a million forms. And I don't know anything about her other than her name. Look," she said pointing to the forms in her hand, "I put her age as young and name of father as Mr. Mikaelson."

Kat face palmed, "Seriously Care? Oh shit – I just remembered. I have to call Klaus. I'm sure he's ready to rip my guts out and he hasn't even heard about what happened today."

Caroline let out a nervous laugh, "So, should I just leave now or when you –"

"Hold it missy; this is one phone call I am not looking forward to making." Kat gave a somewhat sadistic grin. "Besides, you're about to face a force known as Hurricane Mikaelson."

* * *

Klaus pressed his fingers to his temples again. The killer headache he had earlier had turned into a full blown migraine. The last two hours were spent driving around town trying to find his daughter and completely irresponsible sister-in-law. He had gone to the ice cream parlor that Bekah used to take Ella. He went to Katherine's flat and all he managed to find was a hysterical Elijah. He even went as far as stopping by Jeremy Gilberts, but no luck.

He dialed the number once more and heard it go to voice mail again. After leaving a satisfactorily angry message that conveyed the emotions he was feeling, he stared at the steering wheel of his car. Honestly, he didn't know what to do now. The next logical step would be to contact the police, but it wasn't unusual for Kat to disappear for some time. She always managed to find the weirdest hobbies – bow hunting, puppetry, making miniature doll houses – all of which his brother found absolutely endearing.

Maybe she had gotten side tracked and taken his child to one of those classes instead. Or maybe she had been attacked by a drug gang and the two of them had already crossed state lines with the kidnappers. Or maybe – his line of thought was cut short by his phone ringing.

"Do you not understand the meaning of a cell phone? The purpose is for communication. Where are you?" he barked into the phone.

A pause of silence followed which he took as a negative sign.

"Listen, don't get mad. But I'm at the Chicago Grace. Don't worry though. Ella is fine and everything is okay –"

Klaus resisted the urge to scream and punch his steering wheel, "I'll be there in ten minutes. And for your sake, everything better be okay."

* * *

Katherine stared at her phone in disbelief. Her jerk of a brother-in-law had hung up on her. Well, threatened her well-being and then hung up on her. Considering the situation, she could understand why he was utterly pissed off and she could feel the color draining from her face as she thought about what was going to happen very soon. "Since Ella's father is coming – no need for me to stay right? Looks like you got everything under control Care."

"Woah! Hold on a minute missy," Caroline interjected, "I've never seen you want to leave a place so badly. You've got to help me out Kat."

She let out a sigh of air, "Fine, but you should know that Klaus does have a bit of a temper. And I fully expect to use you as a body shield if anything gets physical. After all, the pregnant lady shouldn't get hurt."

Caroline let out a shriek. "I know you would be pregnant. You've been oddly nicer to everyone these past few weeks. Damon was convinced you have a brain tumor. Congrats Kat! You're going to be an amazing mother," letting out a little teasing laugh, "well, not as good as Elena, but I don't think anyone can compete with her."

"Gee thanks Care! And here I was thinking about naming you as the god mother," the brunette stated dryly.

Caroline let out another whoop of joy, "Seriously? Are you sure you don't want Elena as the god mother? She's freaking amazing with kids and she's your twin sister after all."

"She picked you as Alex's god mother. And we both know that no one will spoil my kid like you Care."

"Aww! You do love me after all," Caroline gave her best friend a hug.

"Okay, enough with the love and happy mushy stuff. You're starting to make me nauseous. And focus Care. World War 3 is going to erupt in this room within the next five minutes. I wasn't joking when I said that Klaus had a temper. And the full force of it is going to be directed towards you when he finds out you're responsible for Ella being in the hospital."

"He can't be that bad! So, I almost killed his child, but everyone makes mistakes right?" Caroline looked helplessly at her best friend.

* * *

"Which room is Ella Mikaelson in?" Klaus asked the nurse sitting at the nurses station. The emergency ward was nearly empty considering it was almost ten. He had sprinted from the parking lot and was almost out of breath. There was no time to be asking questions. He needed to find his daughter – now.

"Give me a minute sir," the nurse replied, "we had a lot of patients admitted today and I need to look through the files to see which room."

His migraine was pounding and he did not run six red lights to watch a nurse putter around. "Just tell me which room my daughter is in."

"Oh Marge, don't you remember that cute little blonde girl that came in today?" another nurse stated. "She's in room number 17. It's right down the hall on your left."

Klaus nearly ran to the room and opened the door with a swift movement. His daughter looked angelic sleeping on the bed. He was relieved to see that she was just simply sleeping and didn't have any monitors connected to her. He took that as a good sign.

"Hey Klaus," his sister-in-law greeted him.

"Explain now," he grunted at the brunette. He could see a blonde woman shrinking into the background.

"Now, don't get angry. I had something really important to do today. And my friend Caroline offered to watch Ella," she gestured to the blonde who gave a nervous wave to him. "She didn't know Ella was allergic to nuts and long story short – Ella is fine. They gave her an epi shot and the doctor cleared her for discharge about an hour ago. We just need to fill out some papers and we can take her home."

Klaus massaged his temples. "Both of you out now," he barked at them. He didn't have time to deal with the two idiots who put his daughter in the hospital. All he wanted to do was take Ella home and never let her out of his sight.

Katherine grabbed her purse from the table, "Come on Care. Lets go."

Caroline started to follow her out the door when she turned around to face Klaus. "Listen, I know what I did was really horrible even though it was a complete accident. But I just wanted to say that I'm really really sorry. And I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Get out of this room and away from my daughter before I call the cops. You should be glad I'm not pressing charges. Anyone with a half a brain wouldn't make a _mistake_ like this," His face was livid, "And I never want to see you anywhere near my daughter again or I will call the police."

And with that the door slammed shut. Caroline stared at it in disbelief. That crummy horrible feeling she had in the pit of her stomach was back. She knew she might be a failure at life and all things in general, but she felt shoddier than ever. It was a long day and the events of today just confirmed what she might have known all along.

_**And all we know**_

_**Is don't let go**_

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By ZebraBow

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any other copyrighted things mentioned in this story.

* * *

.

.

.

_**People have the right to fly**_

_**And will when it gets compromised**_

_**Their hearts say "Move along"**_

.

After convincing her best friend that she was alright and coming home to a completely empty apartment, Caroline managed to finish four tubs of Ben and Jerry's by herself while watching reruns of The Bachelor. So it was completely understandable that Caroline woke up in the morning feeling groggy and nauseous. Maybe she shouldn't have force fed herself that last tub just because her favorite guy didn't end up making it to the final rose ceremony.

She went about her usual Sunday morning routing which included her three mile run. Even though she had Katy Perry songs playing at full blast during her run, her thoughts mulled over the events of last night. She wasn't a bad person at heart. Everyone has bad days and yesterday might have been one of the worst days of her life – ever.

Almost everyone knew that she had bad luck when it came to kids. Most of her friends steered clear of her when it came to their children. Sure, she liked the little munchkins, but she was no expert by any means. The only person who ever trusted her with their child was Damon and Elena.

Mid run she paused and took a deep breath. Katherine had mentioned something yesterday about Alex being sick. She had been meaning to go see her god daughter after Kat picked up Ella last night. Things didn't go as planned, but Caroline was determined to be in a better mood today. And nothing made her more cheerful than seeing her favorite little girl.

* * *

After showering and getting dressed in some comfy sweats, she headed over to the Salvatore residence. On the way, she stopped by the florist and picked up a bouquet of daisies for her god daughter. The little girl loved flowers and Caroline knew it would cheer her up.

"Hey, anyone home?" Caroline asked as she walked in through the front door. She had an extra key and she didn't want to bother Elena if she was busy with something.

"In the kitchen Care," a voice shouted from within the house.

Caroline walked through the foyer into the brightly painted kitchen. Her other best friend, Elena Salvatore, looked like a domestic goddess as she took out a tray of freshly baked cookies out of the oven. Even though the two Gilbert girls were identical physically, there was nothing identical in their personalities.

"You're just in time for some warm chocolate chip cookies," Elena greeted as she gave her friend a one handed hug.

"Yay, don't I have awesome timing or what?" Caroline grabbed a cookie of the tray and placed a small piece into her mouth. It wasn't too hot, but she could still feel the chocolate gooeyness. "I came to see Alex. Is she resting?"

"I wish. If I could only get her to sit still for a few minutes, I would get some rest. She's in the backyard practicing kicking for her next game." Elena waved to her daughter through the kitchen window.

The little girl – almost seven years old – came into the house. Alexandra Salvatore was a beautiful little girl. With the long black hair and ice blue eyes she had inherited from her, she was as cute as a button. However, everyone was thankful that she got her personality from her mother.

"Hey pumpkin, I heard that you were sick. And I thought these might cheer you up," she said handing her the daisies.

"Aw! Thanks Aunt Care. You're the best," Alex said giving her god mother a hug. Caroline leaned into the hug. "Don't worry. I'm not sick anymore, but dad still is."

Elena took the bouquet and started putting it in a vase of water. "She had a cold – nothing that a hot bowl of soup couldn't cure. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry." Pausing in the arranging of the flowers, "I know how much of a worry wart you can be."

Caroline let out a little dry laugh. If only her friend knew how much trouble she had gotten into last night. "Damon's still sick? It must be harsh Elena."

"Oh, you have no idea Care! I seriously contemplating just leaving him here and going to the movies with Alex yesterday."

Alex let out a little huff. "Yeah, dad's just being a huge baby."

Elena gave her daughter a reprimand, "Alexandra Nicole! That's no way to talk about your father!"

Caroline met her god daughter's eyes and gave an understanding smile. She could understand what the little girl meant. A sick Damon Salvatore was an absolute pain in the ass.

* * *

"Barbie, did you come to give me my last rites?" Damon asked as Caroline walked into the master bedroom.

"I wish, but sadly no," Caroline smiled.

"And still funny as ever. Can't you recognize a dying man when you see one?

"Damon, you have the common cold. I don't think you're going to die any time soon."

"Lies Barbie – that's what they want you to think. I probably have Ebola or yellow fever. Those two were the most probable matches on the web for my symptoms."

Caroline chuckled, "Don't worry Damon. If anything happens to you, I'll watch out for your two girls." She looked around the room and saw a couple of odd machines placed around the room. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the one near the bed.

"A humidifier – it increases the humidity in the room."

Pointing to another machine, "And that one?"

"A dehumidifier – it decreases the humidity in the room."

"Wait," tilting her head to one side, "doesn't that mean that it just cancels it out. Is there any point to any of these machines?"

"They're healing me Barbie. You wouldn't understand, but there's scientific research backing all of this."

Caroline deadpanned. She could understand the frustration that Elena was feeling towards her husband. She needed to get out of the room now or Damon would probably rope her into an exhilarating six hour game of Go Fish like in the ear infection of '08. "So, I'll just get going… I have a ton of errands to run."

"Wait, play one round of Go Fish with me. Elena and Alex won't play with me and I'm so bored," he turned his pleading blue eyes on her. Caroline could feel her will crumble under the infamous Salvatore charm.

Just when she was about to say yes, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. Elena's pretty busy in the kitchen and I'm on my way out anyways. Good bye Damon! Hope you get better soon." She hurried out of the room leaving a flabbergasted Damon.

Saved by the bell – _literally_.

"I got the door Elena! I'll be leaving now. Thanks for the cookies and all the best of luck dealing with Damon!" Caroline yelled towards the kitchen as she headed towards the front door.

"Ok, Care! Just let the people at the door in – its Alex's play date from school. And don't forget, we are having drinks tomorrow at that swanky new bar tomorrow." Elena hollered from the kitchen.

Caroline smiled as she heard her friend. All of those years in the cheer squad had really built healthy pair of lungs for the both of them. Even when they lived together with Katherine while in college, they communicated by shouting from different rooms of the house they rented.

She grabbed her wallet and keys and opened the door. "Hey, Elena said just go into –" she paused midsentence. Standing in front of her was the last two people she expected – Klaus Mikaelson and his daughter.

His expression suddenly turned sour as soon as he saw her, "You!"

.

.

.

_**Their minds say "Gotcha heart"**_

_**Let's move it along**_

_**Let's move it along**_

* * *

Authors Note: Next chapter will be full of Klaroline moments. So until then!

Shameless advertising: Please go check out my Klaroline one shots **'free fall'** and** 'capture'**. They're both filled with Klaroline goodness.


End file.
